Hello, John
by ThomasNewtieGangster
Summary: A screenplay describing the moment that John and Mary met. Takes place about six months to a year after Sherlock's alleged death.


**A/N:** I wrote this a really long time ago. I'm trying to learn how to write screenplay. It's really fun, and a lot easier than a normal story because you just have to write the dialogue and the basic actions instead of _ELABORATE_. I apologize if anyone who reads this is a screenplay writer and is disgusted by my lack of screenplay knowledge. Any info would be fabulous.

Anyway, this is basically like a movie but in words and without music. I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, or John, or Mary. I wish I did. Mary would be alive then. *sobs*

* * *

FADE IN:

INT. THE PARK – DAY

The back of a wooden bench. Someone is sitting alone, shoulders hunched. It's a windy day, grey, cloudy, and cold. A flock of pigeons sit nearby.

— CUT TO:

INT. THE PARK – DAY – BENCH VICINITY

JOHN WATSON sitting alone on a bench in the park. He looks like he hasn't eaten, slept, or shaved in a few days. He has dark rings under his eyes, and his hair is windswept. He stares off into nothing, completely unfocused.

— CUT TO:

A blonde woman with short cropped hair walks along the path in John's direction: MARY MORSTAN. She looks cheerful and vibrant. She comes to a stop about ten feet from John's bench, eyeing him. John either doesn't notice her gaze, or doesn't care. He keeps staring straight ahead.

Mary looks thoughtful for a moment, then walks over to the bench and sits down next to John. He still doesn't look at her. She settles in, leaving a good foot of the bench between them. Then she looks aver at him, frowns amusedly.

MARY

You look awful.

John comes to his senses and looks over at her.

MARY

That droopy face you're making makes you look ancient.

JOHN

I'm sorry. Who are you supposed to be?

MARY

No one special, I suppose. I'm Mary Morstan.

John eyes her, and then looks back out at the nothingness.

JOHN

Doctor John Watson.

Something about his name strikes Mary as familiar.

MARY

John Watson... Oh! Aren't you the detective

fellow's — Sherlock Holmes, wasn't it?

Weren't you his um... Ah... Mm...

She realizes that what she just said may have been a bit less than tactless. She looks at John to see if she's right. John's face has hardened to stone.

MARY

Sorry about that.

John doesn't reply. Mary looks hard at him, then gets up and flounces off.

MARY

(over her shoulder)

Don't you dare run off now!

And she's gone.

John sees no reason to move, and honestly has decided to block any other words in her voice out of his mind, so he stays seated. He sighs. Her company had been somewhat nice.

— CUT TO:

INT. SMALL DINER – COUNTER – DAY

Through the shop window you can see Mary. She's ordering something. The man behind the counter gives it to her, she hands him the quid, smiles and leaves with a determined face.

— CUT TO:

INT. THE PARK – BENCH VICINITY – DAY

John is still sitting there on the bench. Mary appears from around the path turn, walking quickly. She reaches the bench and sits down next to him, threading her arm over his shoulders and pulling him close. He looks bewildered.

JOHN

Hey, whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?

Mary reaches down into the bag that she bought, dragging John with her, and pulls up a to-go box. John flinches slightly when she sets it in his lap and pops the lid.

MARY

Chip?

She picks up a chip from the box and holds it out in front of him. He stares at it and turns his head to look at her, completely confused.

JOHN

What exactly are you- (muffled sound)

MARY

Eat, Dr. Watson. You look like a mummy.

John chews and swallows, looking almost afraid. Mary looks pleased. She picks one out for herself and chows down, still with her arm around John's shoulder. John carefully picks a chip out and puts it in his mouth; he isn't really hungry, but he isn't about to say no to this rather strong woman who has her arm around his neck.

They keep eating, and eventually, John relaxes. He doesn't say anything, but the friendly arm and warm food is enough. He swallows. Mary, as though she can read his mind, reach back into the back and pulls out a soft drink.

MARY

Here. I bought a drink, too.

John sips.

JOHN

How'd you know?

MARY

How'd I know what?

JOHN

My favourite soft drink? Dr. Pepper?

MARY

Honestly... (whispers) I guessed.

I thought it'd be funny. Dr. Watson, Dr. Pepper.

JOHN

Oh.

John chuckles and takes another sip. Mary pulls out a second straw and stuffs it into the cup.

MARY

Cootie protection.

Eventually, the food and drink is gone, and the clouds are getting darker. John stands up, feeling better than he has in a very long while. He offers Mary his hand and helps her stand, even though he knows she doesn't need it. He feels indebted to her, somehow.

Mary smiles. He doesn't know it, but his eyes are a little brighter than they were.

JOHN

Thanks for... The food. And the company.

MARY

You looked like you needed it.

JOHN

I didn't realize how much I did.

They stand there, the first drops of rain starting to fall. John shakes her hand, and she shakes it back, vigorously. Then she turns to go.

MARY

I've gotta run. I'll see you round then?

JOHN

Yeah. Sure, why not?

(looks up at the dark clouds) You want me to take you home, Miss Morstan, er...

MARY

(laughs) It wasn't a date, Doctor.

JOHN

I know, I know. But all the same... Call me John.

MARY

Only if you just call me Mary. (turns and starts to run off)

Goodbye, John!

JOHN

See you!

He stands looking after her, watching as she gets into a cab at the far edge of the park and drives away. She waves at him as she goes by. He waves back.

The rain is pouring now, but he doesn't notice. He just stands there in the rain, letting it run down his face, wearing the biggest, most honest smile he's smiled in over a year.

FADE OUT.

END

* * *

 **A/N:** I just needed some John and Mary fluff, so I wrote it myself. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or screenplay mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
